


Salt and Burn

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Castiel decides to take Dean away but nothing ever happens like he plans.  And really, Bobby is no help either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Castiel is learning to be more human and trying to figure out how to deal with his growing human emotions. The problem with that is that Castiel tries to deal with them Winchester style

 

  
“No.”

“But…”  
  
“I don’t care if you are an angel of the Lord or not. Now, get out.”

Castiel looked back at the other hunter and sighed. “I promise Bobby-”

“Castiel, if you don’t get your feathered ass out of my house asap, I will find the oldest, strongest, most wicked spell I can and send you angelic STDs until your feathers fall out and you can’t even get your pants up, let alone anything else.”

Castiel looked at the other man and nodded. Not that he was worried about Bobby’s threats, but because he seem to actually mean them. He didn’t understand the man’s reluctance to help. He didn’t understand why none of them had been helpful really. All he wanted to do was show Dean Winchester what a magnificent creature he was, how his father had created perfection in him and yet it seemed far more complicated than he’d ever anticipated.

In the end he left without another word.

Bobby watched him go and sighed. “Do I look like the fucking love doctor?” He ran a hand over his face. “Christ, now I need a drink.” The last thing he needed to be doing tonight was thinking about the angel and his need to woo and win the courageous heart of Dean Winchester. He pulled out the bottle. Three shots just might be enough to bleach the memory.  


 

Dean fought the disorientation as well as he could, aware enough of what was happening this time to just go with it.When it passed, he brought his gun up, pointing for whatever son of a bitch just yanked him from the salt and burn.Granted, they were done and had been walking into their hotel room, but it was the principle of the matter really.

He let the gun down when he saw Castiel, and took in the nice, expensive hotel room the angel had brought him too. “What the hell?”

“I informed Sam that I had need of you this evening. Do not be alarmed for your brother.” Castiel assured him.

Dean shook his head, knowing his eyebrows were threatening to climb off his head. “What. The. Hell?”

“Perhaps you would like to clean up. There is something I would like to show you.”

“Yeah. Alright.”  


 

Dean took a quick shower, not sure what Castiel was doing. He’d texted Sam to make sure he really was alright and his response told him to relax and enjoy. He just shook his head, but he did relax under the full pressure of the shower head and let himself soak in the heat.

When he got out, there were new clothes for him on the counter. New jeans and boots, a couple shirts that looked nicer than he would normally wear, but would still be good on a hunt. He ran a hand over the smooth fabric of the black shirt and pulled it on, followed by a dark green button up.

When he got out, Castiel was waiting by the door. “Are you ready?”

“For what exactly?”

“I wanted you to see something. We should eat first though. I’m sure you are hungry after your hunt.”

He wasn’t about to argue. He followed Castiel out and realized that it was an old, rather nice bed and breakfast. It wasn’t as fancy and floral as he’d expected and was nothing like the place with the creepy hoodoo lady.  


The dining room was dark mahogany and white, leaning towards the more masculine drapings of heavier fabrics, but there was still a romantic air about the place.He was beginning to get uncomfortable as they were led to a table, but then Castiel asked about the latest hunt and they were talking about the common theme of misguided love that caused so many gruesome deaths and their soul’s upheaval.When dinner came Dean let himself dive into the steak and baked potato like he was a dying man.He still didn’t know why Castiel had brought him there, without Sam, but at least it was a nice gesture.Maybe the angel was taking his ‘guardian angel’ position a little too serious lately.They’d had a rough couple of hunts after all and Castiel had been gone for them.Maybe he felt a little guilty about that.

Dean wasn’t sure and he made it through his food without asking. As soon as he pushed the plate back though, he was about to voice the question when someone screamed. They both looked up and followed the others as the woman’s screams didn’t stop. Dean took a deep breath, noticing the way his breath froze and instantly started looking around. He wasn’t sure what he’d find, but sure enough, at the top of the steps was a man, his hands drenched in blood, looking across the way at a woman who was shivering in fear. He didn’t need him EMF to know what this was. On the floor at the bottom of the steps was a dead man.

He looked at Castiel and tried to push down his annoyance. If the man had wanted to bring him on a hunt, why didn’t he just say so? “Don’t suppose you managed to bring my stuff when you zapped me out here.”

“In the room.”Castiel said, looking a little surprised, but Dean could never tell anymore.Castiel didn’t feel things like he did so it was hard to know.For a little while there, he’d actually thought Cas might just want to spend some time with him.

He sighed as Castiel walked to the back of the room and disappeared. When he got up to his room though Castiel was waiting, his duffle of weapons sitting on the bed.

“You know what it is right?”

“A haunting?”

“Great.” Dean shook his head and pulled out his phone. “Hey Sammy, need some background.”

“Dean? Why are you calling me? I thought Castiel said he was taking you-“

“To a hunt, with no research.Exactly.Need you to look up this bed and breakfast and see if anything comes up.We’ve got a male and female ghost and I need to know where to salt and burn.”Dean gave him the information as Castiel fed it to him.

“I’m on it. Man… a hunt though? I thought…”

“What?”

“Nothing man. Just … I’ll call when I get something.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

“Watch your back Dean.”

He closed the connection and looked back at Castiel. The angel looked rather forlorn and even though Dean didn’t know if that’s what he really felt, or if it was something else entirely, he smiled over at Cas, cocking the sawed-off as he did. “I aim to misbehave.”

Castiel’s look didn’t change and Dean shook his head. “Come on Cas! Serenity? Nevermind.” He said, opening the door but keeping the gun hidden under his coat. “Let’s go salt this bitch.”

 

 


End file.
